Leela
by Soul-Girl
Summary: Sorry this is going to be on hold for a while I kinda lost my plot. summery: Leela and Sango are the new girls to the yu yu gangs world but not to Hieis',but how do they know hiei, what their past. New friends, old friends and new cases read and review to
1. The Begining

This is my very first story I hope you all like it, I just hope it isn't crap I don't know the ratings yet so maybe pg-13.

Soul-Girl: "My Disclaimer I don't own Yu-yu or Inu ,I do however own the plot, the name of story(Lee-La) and story. Now here is Youko."

Youko: "I get sexist one in the story."

Soul: "That's Youko, now if you behave I'll give you some candy, are you going to behave or do you need to sit in the corner?"

Youko :( 0.0): I'll Behave!

Soul: "Good boy here's some candy (hands Youko the candy) ok Youko please do the summery."

Youko: "Summery: Lee-La the new girl in the yu-yu gangs world but not in Hiei's, but how dose she know Hiei and the King of spirit world and she have become diamond in Kurama's and Youko's eyes, but her sister Sango has caught the eye of the fighting king him-self Yusuke Urameshi and a world of trouble; why trouble you ask well you have to read it to find out ."

Soul: Yay Youko you did it great here's some more candy.

Youko: I rather have a kiss.

Soul: (0.0) SHUT-UP YOUKO, oh and on with the show!

**Lee-La**

Lee-la's pov

I was young about 4 or 5 years of age. There with me at my childhood was my hero my big brother Hiei or as I liked to call him fire-fly. The way he found me and my sister was strange he had saved us from some tugs when we had gotten lost and ever senses then we've been with him. Or till the day he disappeared out of mine and my sister's life leaving the both us behind and me hart-broken and tore.

Flashback

I was looking for Hiei when I turned a corner there was Hiei walking into the forest he was really far ahead of me. I ran after him yelling his name asking him to stop and wait for me he turned and looked me in the eyes. I could see sadness in his eyes before he turned around again and left me running after him.

That's how Sango found me in the park crying my hart out, she knew I had been looking for Hiei she asked me things that hurt me to hear the pain in her voice

"Lee-la where's Fire-fly?" she asked

I had to lie as so not to hurt her more. "He said he had to leave he said he will come back soon, I just don't know when so don't worry, ok?"

She smiled a small sad smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Ok, Lee-la I want."

End of Flashback

That was 13 years ago I never knew why HE left us and still don't till this very day it pains me to think about it, that's why blocked it out I was taught how to do it by my father Sesshomaru and my Grandmother Master fighter Genkai.

She and our father taught us well, that's how we met one of our first friends, Yukina she was an ice maiden, and we also met Botan the future Lady death.

We all met as children

Arthur's pov

Lee-la and Sango had changed into beautiful, smart, fighting machines; Sango now a 5'7 young lady of 17 with blond strikes through thigh-length hair and honey-brown eyes she now has tattoos only 3 (Lee-la wouldn't let her get more) a thunder kitsune on her (bare with me here) upper left butt cheek, a yellow butterfly and pink flower combo on her left side of her chest, and a single yellow tulip on her lower back.

But Lee-la changed the most with her bright blue eyes, at age 18 height 5'7 with auburn high-lights though her thigh-length hair. She has pierced ears, her right eye brow, (lets say Lee-la's a little freaky don't worry this will help the story) and her navel and she has tattoos on her lower back, chest, and upper right butt cheek. On her back a bloomed single red rose, on her chest a blue butterfly and pink flower, and on her upper right butt cheek a midnight-black kitsune.

They both go Tomo-high but Lee-la is on her last year of high school, uniforms are black and white the girls wear black short skirts with white tops and black vest with ties the boys wear black jackets and black pants and black or white under shirts. Their school is 1 block away from sarayashiki-high where the yu-yu gang stays and is in for something BIG.


	2. The run in With the Boys

_**SOUL POWER!**_

**Soul:** "Hello everyone I'm back this is my 2 chapter I hope you like my 1 chapter, I don't know if I should post the pairings yet, bu-

**Yusuke:** "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE PAIRINGS YET!?!"

**Kurama:** "Come down Yusuke don't yell at the author, if you say one wrong thing something bad could happen." (Just as Kurama said that, Yusuke appeared in a yellow sun-dress with pumps and make-up on.)

**Kurama:** "I tolled you so Yusuke."

**Yusuke:** "JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!"

**Soul:** "Ahem as I was saying BEFORE I WAS RUDLY INTERRUPPTED BY A LOUD MOUTH, ARRGENT, DUMBASS, YA ASS (gives Yusuke a hard glair and Yusuke runs away screaming his head off.), I do know, I just don't know if I should **post **them yet, I didn't say I didn't know them, but I 'am going to list the ages of our young stars here."

**Youko:** "Can I have more candy please?" (Gives Soul the puppy dog eyes)

**Soul:** "Awwwww you're so cute when you beg, sure Youko you can have a bag of candy, can you three do the disclaimer, please?"

**Yusuke, Kurama, and Youko:** "Disclaimer Soul-Girl doesn't own us, but she does own the story, the plot, Lee-la, and other things she sees fit and or made in the story."

**Soul: **"You did good boys now go take a brake, I would also like to give a special and great thanks to mirouslovergurl and NotForYourAge, I know you wont see the review from NotForYourAge the reason why is because I deleted the story to start over…oh woe is me!(Yeah right get real! if I hadn't I wouldn't had another review.)

Ok now to start on the work I hope I can make big, I might need help for my next chappie and if someone can guess one of the pairings I'm using, I will tell that reader who the next guess star of my story will be"

I'm only going to list the ages of the people I use in this chapter, I'm not counting demon age only for the adults, oh and on with the story."

**AGES:**

Lee-la: 18

Sango: 17

Kurama: 18

Yusuke: 18

Kuwabara: 18

Botan: 18

Sesshomaru: looks 35 in demon years 3,670

Speech and Thoughts:

"Just talking out loud"

'_Thinking_'

Telepathy:

Lee-la talking to whomever

Sango _talking to whomever_

Youko_ talking to whomever_

Kurama talking to whomever

Hiei **X **talking to whomever **X**

Me:

Soul (yatta)

Lee-La

By Soul-Girl

Chapter 2. The run in With the Boys. **_(OUCH WHAT HELL)_** (-.-')

Where we lasted left off at we hared a little about Lee-la and Sangos' past as young children then and where left behind by their favorite hero/adopted big brother and hasn't seen him in 13 years….but that's all going to change.

**Authors' pov**

It was a beautiful Friday morning for the yu-yu gang as they walked to school, just Yusuke, Suiichi, and Kuwabara all in high spirits today even, Yusuke was in a good mood……well for now any way.

"Hey Kurama, Kuwabara does any of this fill strange to any one of you at all?" asked Yusuke filling a bit odd.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it does seem a bit fishy if you ask me." replied Kuwabara scratching his head and looking around suspiciously.

"I'd have to agree with the both of you there, it seems as if some thing big is coming, not evil but strange." stated Kurama brows furrowed in concentration.

Just then two girls came rushing around the corner at the same time as the boys rounded the corner.

**A little bit before with Lee-la and Sango**

Lee-la and Sango where running to get to school, Lee-la had a school meeting to attend to, and Sango was running late for her first class of the day.

Lee-la was beyond pissed at Sango. It was fault anyway if she hadn't let Sango talk her into going out last night. They wouldn't be late now. She could still fill the side effects of last night…….of her pounding hang-over.

**End Authors pov, switch to Lee-la's pov**

"Ugh" I huffed as I ran down the street" SANGO HURRY UP OR WE'RE GOING TO BE _LATE_ FOR SCHOOLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!" I hollered at my sister, this is all her fault we're going to be late, if I Hadn't let her talk me into going to a club. Oh, my poor head, it's killing me, I'll get you for this Sango and your little cat too. I could still fill the pounding in my head…FROM THAT DAMNED HANG-OVER!

**End Lee-la's pov, Flashback Authors pov**

It was Thursday night at 7 o' clock, Sango and Lee-la had just finished their homework when a thought suddenly came to Sango.

"Hey Sis, it's your last week of your privet collage classes and your last _two_ classes of high-school till your early graduation, but you did nothing fun to celebrate. How 'bout we go out to have a little fun?" Sango suggested as she put her things into her back-pack.

There was a pause as Lee-la put her things into her back-pack away.

"I don't know I have a school presidents meeting tomorrow morning, you have class, and what would happen if dad found out, you how he is, and since I started working with him and the company….." Lee-la trailed off looking a bit pale in the face at the thought of what their father would do; he could be a cold-hearted uncaring bastard only when he wanted to be, but that was another story for another time.

"Oh, come on he'll never find out if we get home early. Please, please, please, please, Lee-la?" Sango asked giving her onee-chan the _pout_; she knew her onee-chan couldn't say no to 'it'.

So with a defeated look she had caved and with the nod of her head and a small "yes" Sango had won "YATTA!!" Sango shouted with joy.

"So" started Lee-la "Were to go and what to where?" asked Lee-la.

Sango put a hand to her chin and thought about what would be a good club to go to.

'_If only she thought about school that much.'_ Lee-la thought dryly, while a sweat drop formed on her head,_ I heard that_! Sango shouted in their head (their telepathic it has to do with the type of demons they are, which they still can't be because of the mind block) and Lee-la cringed at her volume.

"I know!" Sango exclaimed happily, "Let's go to that new club that just opened, what's the name of it again?" Sango asked thinking.

"Do you mean El Perro Loco, (Spanish for 'The Crazy Dog') I know the owner he's one of my clients, helped him started the club, I'll give him a call he could get us in for free." Stated Lee-la.

"Go, go call the man while I go pick out the outfits" rushed Sango.

"Fine then" replied Lee-la getting one of her many cell phones. She had one for each group of things, one for her father, clients', and school, one for Grandmother, uncle, brothers, sisters (she has three brothers and two sisters their names; Sango, Rin, Kohaku, Souta, and Shippo. They weren't in my first chap because they weren't part of the family yet their all adopted they should appear around the third chap.) and friends, one for her modeling career, and the lasted for her secret job as an assassin/bounty hunter (A job given to her by her father and uncle, I'll tell you latter on in the story who her uncle is.) four phones total.

So Lee-la talked on the phone for a few minutes once she was done she talked with Sango about the outfits.

"So, how do I look, onee-chan?" asked Sango after 1hr of going through clothes (its 8:00 now), she had her hair down with a head band and bangs, she wore tight black jean-skirt an off the shoulder yellow top that was tight in the chest and loses everywhere else that ended at a belled sleeves and a pair of yellow open toed stilettos.

"You look like your about to dance the night away, what about me, Imouto?"

Lee-la wore her auburn (It looks like a golden bronze.) highlighted hair (It's natural) in a high pony-tail with her bangs swooped to the right side of her face; it only covered her right eye but she could see anyways, she also wore a gray V-neck tank top with a white wife beater underneath and black semi baggie cargo pants that hugged her hips, with a pair of black and white converse high tops.

"You look like your about to pick up a man or kick his ass, I got a babysitter for the brats, are you ready to leave yet?" Sango asked, fixing her hair slightly.

"Yeah, I'm ready, but we're getting a cab just incase." Lee-la replied leaving no room for Sango to protest.

"_Fine, fine_" Sango gritted out through clenched teeth, she wanted to drive but the outcome would be devastating.

**Half an hour later**

"YEAH, THIS IS SOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOOL!!" Sango yelled over the loud rock music playing, to her sister.

"I KNOW!!" Lee-la yelled back, grinning from ear to ear like a sly fox.

Just then the song that made the club really jump came on blaring over the speakers.

"_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think your special whats behind your back  
So turn around and ill pick up the slack. _

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

_Take em' to the chorus."_

Sango and Lee-la had begun to freak dance rubbing up upon random guys oblivious to the other watchers, the people in the club, let's just say that got people thinking where their sexuality led them till now or in a better term 'Libo'.

_"Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other fuckers don't know how to act  
Come let me make up for the things you lack  
Cause your burning up I gotta get it fast _

_Take em' to the bridge_

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way _

_Take em' to the chorus."_

By this time the whole club was singing along and dancing.

_"Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact _

_Take em' to the chorus_

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it _

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it._"

"That was great!" was heard through out the club, and then the next song started.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

And it started all over again.

**Four hours later**

They had just gotten home a little after 12 with both girls a little tipsy from the alcohol (I know their under age but Lee-la knows the guy that owns the club.) they had, and came stumbling into the house laughing there asses off, they didn't notice the baby sitter gone or that a shadow was just looming over them until it was to late.

"Will you two please tell me why both of my daughters are coming into the house this late on a school night **_stinking_** of alcohol and _boys_ (remember he's a dog demon their only part dog because of a blood bond he made for all the children he has adopted, their all demons just different ones, Sango and Lee-la can't use most of their demonic powers because of a memory block, because they blocked out a certain red eyed, spiky haired demon.), can you two answer that for me, hmm?" Their father asked dryly.

"Well you see its Sangos fault; she talked me into going out bu-"Lee-la was cut off buy her father.

"Stop right there, just go to bed." He said as he massaged his temples.

"You're not going to punish us?" Sango asked hopeful.

"I didn't say that you weren't going unpunished; now go to bed, and no buts." Their father replied smirking at the idea of what was to come morning and that smirk was starting to scare the girls, so they rushed and stumbled off to bed asleep within minutes.

**5 In the morning**

So here they are in the dojo since 5 in the morning training non-stop with their dad working the alcohol out their system; it was now about 7:45 and they had too shower and change for school and be there at 8:20 that's where we leave off in the story.

**End flashback**

"HURRY UP!!" again Lee-la yell "COMING" Sango yelled back catching up and running the same plaice as Lee-la. As soon as she caught up they where beginning to round a corner "You know when we get home that _I'M_ _SO_ _GOING_ _TOKICK_ _YOUR_ _ASS_,****right?" Lee-la asked innocently/shouting (hard to do).

"FOR WHAT" Sango shouted.

"For 1: keep your voice down people are looking," people where looking to"2: you're the one who begged me to go to that club, 3: My head is still pounding damnit! _End_ of de- she never got to finish as she crashed into something hard.

**Back with the boy & girls**

She didn't get to finish that sentence and Sango didn't get to argue, because at that moment Lee-la collided with something hard but soft, but at the pace she was going the objects or should I say people that she ran into fell with her. As said objects now identified as people and Lee-la hit the ground the sounds and words of, "oof" from one person and "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?!" and "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT, THAT HIT ME!?!" from Lee-la (Kurama was the 'oof' and Yusuke said 'the what the hell') as she clutched to her head "owww, my poor head." She moaned as she sat up, but what she didn't notice was that she was sitting on top of one person, how ever that one person did.

**Normal pov**

_Hey Red, are you alright?_Youko asked_Cus you did get sacked awfully hard_ He said again only laughing at the poor red heads expense.

I'm well, YoukoKurama said in an annoyed tone, as he slowly opened his eyes only to see someone with auburn highlights in their hair sitting up on top of him holding; their head as if in pain and by how they dressed he could tell it was a girl, he could see that she had a _great_ body, he just couldn't see her face yet because her black and auburn hair was over her head. He really wanted to see her face, _me and you both Red_ Youko cut in and as he finished that little comment the girl started to lift her head up and move her hair back.

_She looks about D-cup, give or take a few,_ said Youko as he looked her over _and I say give_.

Kurama stared to reply back but was interrupted by a "Ugh" from Yusuke, Kurama was still watching the girl when Yusuke groan at that moment when he saw anther girl in the same uniform as the first on, but she had blond highlights instead and as she walked up to the first girl while she was blushing as red as the color of his hair, and hold out her hand to the first, the other girl took it then he heard the second girl ask a question to the first.

"Oi, Lee-la-chan, are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Hell no, I'm not _alright_ Sango,we need to go or else we're going to be late as it is." Stated the girl now identified as Lee-la, grabbing the arm of the now identified girl, Sango, and pulling her down the street as the three boys just watched, then Yusuke snapped out of his daze from looking at the girl named Sango.

"HEY, WHAT THE HELL, YOU RUN US OVER THEN WALK OFF WITHOUT SAYING SORRY!?!" Yusuke shouted as the girl were at the next corner (wow their fast lol) and was about to turn that corner and then they both stopped but only one of them turned around half way, it was the one that knocked him and Kurama down.

"SORRY YA ASS!!" they all only caught a glimpse of piercing bright blue eyes that held a wild fire in them and three small beauty marks that formed the three points of a triangle next to her right eye and that was all they caught before both girls turned the corner and head on their way.

As soon as those words left her mouth the girl and her friend had hit the corner. But back to Yusuke he was red and fuming "what she'd she call me!?!" Yusuke exclaimed and he shot off like a bullet running after the girl who had plowed him over _and_ insulted _him_. "Urameshi, she just a girl you can't hit a girl it's against the _code_!" Kuwabara yelled running after Yusuke.

_You might as well go after them to stop a fight from starting _Youko suggested all Kurama could do was nod his head and started to sprint after them, but what he saw he'd never expected to happen.

**Back to Yusuke and the girl's**

"Lee-la, did you have to be so rude to them?" Sango asked annoyed.

"Yes _dear_ sister I did, _he_ work for _pacifier-breath_, that back there," she pointed back with her thumb to an approaching Yusuke "is the Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara, I have know clue who the Red-head is and I don't really care…but…Sango I want you to keep walking and don't look back." Lee-la order Sango not wanting to make her Onee-chan mad nodded and kept walking.

Lee-la stood there with her back to an approaching Yusuke, but when he was directly behind her she backed kicked him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, Yusuke doubled over to catch his breathe, as he slowly looked up he coughed a glimpse of her face and body, and to say he was stunned was an under statement.

She was breath-taking with tanned skin, lush lips and long eyelashes with her fiery blue eyes. His eyes started to travel down the length of her body taking in her D-cup breast, hour glass figure, with her round child bearing hips and down to her long athletic legs and right back to her chest.

Lee-la just watched as the perverted little punk groped her with his eyes, she knew what he was thinking and it made her shudder and turn red as a tomato and she started to see red (a lot of red I bet lol), suddenly she froze she looked down a hand was on her breast she turned an even darker shade of red, so in one quick move she hit Yusuke in the jaw with a powerful haymaker while shouting "YOU _FUCKING_ PERVERT!!!" and sent him sailing into the air and crashing into the ground unconscious.

Yusuke never knew what hit him the last thing he saw was very pissed off blue eyes before an extreme pain in his jaw and felt like he was flying and the cold hard concrete but before he past out he heard the baka (as he like to call him) shout "Urameshi was beat by a pretty girl!" and then it all went black.

Back in reality Kuwabara and Kurama just stood there eyes wide as saucers and mouths agape, (Youko and Kuwabara had their mouths on the floor) until they all snapped out of their daze by a scream from up above them.

"WHAT HAPPED TO YUSUKE!?!" the voice asked/shouted Kuwabara and Kurama both turned to a frantic Baton.

"He got his butt kicked by some pretty girl." Kuwabara replied off-handedly as if he were talking about the weather.

"That's not normal for any human to knock Yusuke out. It takes a lot more than that to knock him out, what did this girl look like and or have on?" Baton was curious if the girl was actually a demon or not.

"Well she and her friend wore black vests with black skirts, white blouses and red ties (Sorry I didn't said red ties in the first chapter, but I meant to), we really didn't get a good look at them, but I'm sure Yusuke did he did run after them." Kurama gave her the best description he could.

Sudden Baton started ringing so she answered it"Hello…oh hi L how is San…that's good…I'm fine…what have you been up to lately…he did what!?!...no...oh I'll get him…bye L tell San I said bye." And that was the end of the mysterious call.

**On the other side of the phone with 'L'**

"Hi Blue it's me L…she fine…how have you been…that's good…knocking out a pervert, the baka actually had the gull too groped me…groped me…yes and he's one of your detectives…thanks Blue gotta go…I will bye." And 'L' hung up the phone

"Did he really grope you?" Sango deadpanned.

All Lee-la did was turn red and give her cold glair and Sango already knew by that look her sister was giving her she could that it was true.

"Oh boy is going to suffer" Sango muttered.

**Back with the Yu-yu gang**

Just as Yusuke started come to when he was hit up side the head with Batons fist.

"Ouch, what the hell?!"

"That for being a pervert Yusuke Urameshi, I heard what you did to that girl, where you or where you not in your right mind when you decided to grope that girl?!"

"I uh…I…I-I don't know what made me grab her, I mean they wher right there in my face and they were so big I ju-"three punches to the head made him stop, but the problem was he knew where two of the punches would come from but not the third.

All eyes turned to Kurama all of them surprised that Kurama would actually hit someone for being a pervert.

"Ok, I can understand Baton and Kuwabara, but why did you hit me?" Yusuke was asking question that was on all their minds, so Kurama decided to elaborate them.

"It was Youko that acted out not me."

"And why would Youko hit me?!" Yusuke asked getting aggravated.

_Because, he touched, our mate to be_ Youko said as if it were the obvious.

What do you mean by our mate to be we don't even know her? Kurama asked slightly taken back, the Youko Kurama was settling down with a mate.

_Just like I said, red, our mate to be we'll meet her again just fined the school she goes to; there are not that many schools with that uniform_ Youko replied and he cut their talk short.

"It seems that the girl you groped is the one he now has his eye on, and he plainly stated 'our mate to be' and that was it."Kurama finished with bright red cheeks.

All they could do was gawk at hearing the words that had just came from his mouth. The Youko Kurama wanted a mate the only thing going through their minds where…

Yusuke '?'

Kurama'?'

Kuwabara 'Kitties'

Baton 'I get to play match maker! Yay!' in her head chibi Baton was dancing around singing 'lovers and friends' over and over again.

Well that is until their communicators went off.

"What now tiny tot?" Yusuke asked, lightly pissed off if you coped a filed then got the wind knocked out of you, and then come to as well as being punched in the head; you'd be piss to (sucks to be Yusuke).

"DON'T CALL ME A TODDLER YUSUKE, I'M OLDER THEN YOU!!" Koema shouted, while turning red in the face.

"Ahem like I was saying, you all have a new mission, you have one week to complete it, the mission is…"

**Soul**: "I know it's wrong to cut the story off here but I did, I can't give it all way just yet. But I might bring out the new characters next chapter."

**Yusuke:** "Why the hell do keep getting punched!"

**Soul: **"Because your one of the perverts and your loud and rude and arrogant-"

**Botan: **"Overconfident is more like."

**Soul:** "Yes overconfident, thank you Botan."

**Botan:** "No problem."

**Yusuke:** "Okay, I get it just stop it already!"

**Soul:** "Okay everyone knows what to do."

**Botan, Sango, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Youko: **"READ, REVIEW AND GET SOMETHING SPECIAL!!"

**Soul:** "Thank you see you next time readers."


End file.
